S.A. 3429-3430
Eriador Breeland The area that would become Bree, is filled with many men related to the Men of Enedwaith. Here exists the ancestors of the Hill-Men of Rhudaur. The Hill-Men are afraid of the Numenorians, but know that they will soon have to be incorporated into their kingdom. They are ruled by chiefs and are allies with the Men of the White Mountains and Enedwaith, but the chiefs know that their rule will not last. Lindon Lindon is currently ruled by Gil-Galad. Cirdan is a fellow lord who has accompanied Gil-Galad through many adventures in the First Age, and his messenger, Galdor. Cirdan holds a strong alliance with the Lost Isles of Beleriand--Tol Himling is run by a group of Noldor who are led by Erellont, Aerandir, and Falathar who survived the War of Wrath. Ered Luin During the drowning of Beleriand after the War of Wrath, Belegost lies in ruin while Nogrod is totally destroyed the armies of Dwarves have fled their ancient homeland and have swelled the numbers of Khazad-Dum. Khazad-Dum now flourishes with great numbers, two Dwarf kings have agreed to fight with Durin V in the Last Alliance, bearing tainted rings, Durin V stands the strongest of the Dwarf Kings and urges the clans of Belegost and Nogrod to fight. Arnor Arnor is ruled along with Gondor by Elendil. Elendil's sons and grandchildren serve to protect Gondor and Arnor alike. Elendil has really good political standing with Gil-Galad, Durin V of Khazad-Dum, and the Sinda lords of Greenwood and Lorien. Arnor is a staunch ally to the free peoples and strong supporter of Isildur's oath with the men of Dunharrow. Old Forest Once collectively known as the Southern Forest--the Southern Forest has been burned, cut down, and defiled by Sauron's forces during the War of the Elves and Sauron. The Southern Forest became two distinct areas after the Numenorians/King's Men under Ar-Pharazon decided to use much of the wood to build their armada. The Southern Forest is now known as the Old Forest and Eryn Vorn. The Old Forest is still guarded by Tom Bombadil and Goldberry. Badger-Brock and his family still live here, but many of the Lintips, Huorns, and Ents are gone, with many of the Ents and Huorns retreating to Fangorn Forest for greater protection and concealment. Enedwaith The Wild Men of Enedwaith have been terrified of the Numenorians for many centuries. The men of Enedwaith are ruled by chiefs and hold an alliance with the men of the White Mountains. These wild men would eventually become the Dunlendings. Eregion After the death of Celebrimbor and the destruction of Ost-in-Edhil--Eregion has become a place of death and destruction. The once proud civilization of elves reduced to ash. What happened to the artifacts of this place, the lesser rings (or practice rings), are anybody's guess. But it can by hypothesized that plunderers have had a go at this prestigious area. Imladris Imladris is currently ruled by Elrond and serves as an outpost against the forces of darkness. Many Noldor serve under Elrond to protect and answer King Gil-Galad's call to war. Khazad-dûm Khazad-Dum is ruled currently by Durin V. He has committed himself to the Last Alliance and bears the ring that Celebrimbor gave to his ancestor, Durin III. Two additional Dwarf Kings reside in Khazad-Dum with Durin, but it is he who is the undisputed lord of the mountain. Khazad-Dum is the richest kingdom of the Second Age and holds many bountiful resources at its disposal. Forodwaith Forochel Forochel is filled with the people known as the Forodwaith. They are a dwindling race. Many Goblins, trolls, and dragons migrated from here sometime during the Second Age, and invaded what would be later known as the Withered Heath and Gundabad. Currently, the Forodwaith maintain icy homes and try to forge a living for themselves under the rule of many chiefs, and they hold a good alliance with Elendil of Arnor. Gondor Gondor is held by the Faithful of Numenor. Gondor is currently ruled by Elendil, and his sons watch over it. Recently Isildur and Anarion have joined up after the loss of Minas Ithil. Isildur now goes to ask the the men of the mountains to fulfill their oath that they swore. Osgiliath Osgiliath is currently being defended by Anárion. He fights a desperate battle with his four sons and Cemendur hoping that Isildur can bring aid to him fast. The forces of Mordor are many, but the defenses of Osgiliath are good and the descendants of Elendil have access to the Osgiliath-Stone. Edhellond Edhellond, once settled by the Sinda and some of Lenwe's people--it has turned into a haven for many elves. It is said that Galadriel & Celeborn once resided at this haven. Currently, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Celebrian have moved to what would eventually become Lothlorien to be with Amdir. Amdir's son Amroth, stays in Edhellond with many elves to help Gondor against Sauron's naval forces. Fiefdoms The fiefdoms were founded and established by many Numenorians before Isildur and Elendil came with the rest of the Faithful from Numenor. Their are many Numenorians at these areas and have served as priceless strongholds for the men of the west. Each fief is ruled by an individual lord. White Mountains Drúwaith Iaur This once lush forest was heavily populated with the Druedain, but after the wars with Sauron, and the King's Men building of ships, the forest has ceased to exist, and now all residents flee to a location that would later be known as the Druadan Forest. For hundreds of years the Druedain have learned the ways of growing food from the Entwives, but that time is about to come to an end, as the forces of Sauron march out to destroy the gardens once and for all. Dunharrow Morthec Gruan who would later be called the King of the Dead, is the ruler of the White Mountains. Merro (Morthec's grandfather) and his tribe of men flourished and worshiped Sauron until the coming of the Numenorians in the Second Age. During that time, Morthec's grandfather had been asked by the Last Alliance to fight with them. Morthec has now refused this oath and Isildur has cursed him and his kingdom to never find rest until their oath is fulfilled. Dunharrow is also currently allied with the men of Enedwaith and has a black temple devoted to the cult of Melkor. Mordor Mordor is currently filled with hundreds of Orcs, none of which are actually black orcs. Cirith Ungol has not been built yet, and there are also no Olog-hai. The Black Trolls and Black Orcs come later in the Third Age. Mordor houses many evil spirits (Corpse Candles, Mewlips, and maybe some Giant Spiders). Sauron gathers all evil to him in hopes of ruling the world as his teacher Morgoth dreamed of. Minas Morgul Once Minas Ithil, Minas Morgul is now what this place is called after Sauron has taken it over. This is also where the Nine Nazgul reside most of the time. Recently, the Palantir of Minas Ithil has gone to Barad-dur and is currently in the hands of Sauron. The Witch King and his fellow Nazgul have orders to set out with an army to destroy the Entwife Gardens, before the Lords of the West get to it. Barad-dûr Sauron, now known as the Lord of the Rings, is the undisputed lord of the black land of Mordor. From the Dark Tower of Barad-dur does Sauron watch and plan his events for world domination. Orodruin This is where Sauron forged the One Ring, and the eventual place where it would be destroyed. To control all others, Sauron poured his will to dominate all life...One Ring to rule them all! Now Mount Doom is controlled by the will of the Dark Lord in his Dark Tower. This is also where Sauron keeps some his his trophies, like the skull and broken items of Celebrimbor. Shelob's Lair Shelob's Lair is where the famed daughter of Ungoliant resides. Shelob holds no love for anything good, but she is not a fast ally of Sauron either. However, the One Ring binds all and Shelob may soon be utilized against the forces of the west, and this is where Cirith Ungol would eventually be founded by Gondor. Hither Lands Harad With the Nazgul being considered as demi-Gods, and their descendants paying homage to Sauron, Harad has thrown off the shackles of those that would seek to control them. Now Harad has been formed into a major army and fights under Sauron's banner. Harad is currently ruled by some of the Nine's descendants, one of which is Kathôl, who has set up the order of the Black Serpent and is a powerful mage who worships Morgoth and Sauron. Mardât also resides here and helps lead Sauron's forces to battle. Umbar Umbar is ruled under two powerful lords: Fuinur and Herumor who still hold Sauron in high esteem. The two power hungry black numenorians cared not if Ar-Pharazon was destroyed, they feel accomplished now that they can rule their own fief. Fuinur and Herumor pay homage to Sauron still, and hold him as their high priest to Morgoth and will fight to the death for him. Delgamar is also a lord here and answers Sauron's call to arms. Khand Khand is an area that supplies horses to Mordor. They are a horse like army that are a blend of Harad and Easterling people. The Variags act as mercenaries for the Khandish people, and one of the countries rulers was Uvatha. The rest of the Nomads are ruled by differing tribal leaders and or kings. Besides Uvatha, there is one that seeks to unite all of Khand into a powerful force and his name is Grey Mountains Grey Mountains might be filled with Dwarfs. Far Harad Far Harad and beyond is where the Southrons forge mighty alliances with the people of Mahuds. It is here that the pacts are made for Haradrim to ride Mumaks. Far Harad would later become a site for Half-Troll people, but for now there is no such race. Far Harad is loyal and fights for Sauron. Utter South Some time before the end of the First Age and the beginning of the Second Age, Drul Chaurka flew to the South Land to establish himself a king among the locals. Ardor or the Utter South has now become the domain of others and it is said that others occupy his once great fortress in the Utter South. Rhovanion Gundabad The Goblins that invaded here are led by Storlaga, a powerful orc mage that fled after Morgoth lost a Silmaril, Brok, Ogslap, and many other powerful orcs/goblins reside here after defeating the Dwarfs of Durin's folk. Currently Gundabad and Goblin Gate are being fortified by Storlaga and Ogslap respectively. Withered Heath The Withered Heath has been settled by the dragons sometime during the Second Age after the War of Wrath. Currently, Agburanar and his dragon spawn are the masters of this region. The two sons of Agburanar, (Gostir and Scatha), are two mighty Cold Drakes in this region. Anduin Vales Berubero and his sons are still the high chiefs of the Northmen, but after being pushed out of the Misty Mountains, Berubero has grown weary of life in the Anduin Vales and is seeking something more. He has set up plans to turn his leadership over to his sons: Anthargairu, Airiscina, Beruwulf, Answini and Tagrinnia. The Northmen have fought many battles through the Second Age against orcs and other unfriendly people, but Berubero and his Northmen have held a good alliance with the people of Arnor/Gondor, and the Entwives of the Gardens south of the Anduin. The Northmen will continue to fight against anyone that invades their homeland. Fangorn Forest Fangorn Forest is guided and commanded by Treebeard and his Entmoot council. Among the oldest Ents is Skinbark, Leaflock, Beechbone, and a young Ent known as Quickbeam who was born sometime during the middle of the Second Age. The Ents of Fangorn leave their spouses to teach and cultivate the land to the east and frequent with them ever so often. Some Ents and Huorns stay at the Gardens to ensure protection and safety--but will it be a enough to stand against the forces of Sauron? Entwife Gardens The Entwife Gardens have been around for most of the Second Age, but that time is about to change. Sauron now seeks to destroy the gardens in hopes to cut off a potential ally and supply base for the armies of the west. Currently the Entwife Gardens are ruled by Fimbrethil. Many men including Northmen, Drueadain, and Hobbits have come to learn about the ways to cultivate the land and grow food. Many Drueadain and Hobbits serve as allies to the Entwives as they have a fondness for all things that grow. Greenwood Greenwood is ruled by King Oropher. After the coming of Oropher and the remaining Sinda from Ost-in-Edhil, the Sinda and remnants of Ossiriand set up a mighty fortress in Greenwood which would later become known as Dol Guldur in the Third Age. The elves under Oropher enjoyed many years of peace, but many of the Silvan of Greenwood, awed by the presence of the new elves and their ability to build, sought something more and departed their old ways. Oropher rules Greenwood while maintaining a massive army ready to do his bidding. Oropher and his son, Prince Thranduil, have now answered the call of Gil-Galad, and are ready to march to war against Sauron for the Last Alliance. Iron Hills Much like the First Age, the Iron Hills are ruled by a mighty lord appointed by Durin. Here is where much of the Iron-ore comes from. The Iron Hills have an army of considerable size stationed here and are willing to answer the call of Durin at anytime. Lorien This forest housed many leaderless Silvan Elves that were an extension of Tareg's and Lenwe's people. Like with Oropher, the coming of Amdir brought awe to the elves of this region. After the founding of Edhellond, Amdir came with a great force of elves to establish a base in the forests. Amdir settled here and was crowned King. The Silvan saw the might forts the Sinda could build in the trees and grew to accept Amdir as king. Amdir has ruled here for hundreds of years and now answers the call of Gil-Galad for the Last Alliance. Having named his home in honor of his grandfather who sailed west (Galadhon), Amdir sends his son Amroth to Edhellond. At this time, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Celebrian are also present in Lorien. Rhûn Dorwinion Dorwinion is actually does not exist yet, but it is hypothesized that the traditions of specialized wine making came from the Middle Men of the region who learned from the Entwives. Dorwinion would most likely appear after the Kingdom of Rhovanion is established. Rhûn Forest With the drying up of the great lake of Cuivienen, many Silvan had to migrate westward to the Rhun Forest. The elves here frequent trade with everyone and do not discriminate among Men, Dwarves, Sinda, or Noldor. These elves also maintain a good standing with the Entwives. Orocarni Mountains The two Dwarf Kings that rule this area have merged their kingdoms together for safety. Ruuriik has become a safe haven for the Dwarfs of the East and two of the Seven Rings of power reside here. After the slaying of Muar, the Dwarfs hold Fulla and Balli Stonehand as their greatest heroes for withstanding all the evils of the east. The Dwarf Kings are greedy, but frequent trade with Dorwinion. King Malin V and another Dwarf King rule the citizens of Ruuriik currently and both carry one of the famed rings of power. Wild Woods Food grows where water flows, is as good of any reason to leave an area if there is no water to grow food. The Avari Elves have all migrated this area, while the trees of the Wild Woods remain. The trees roots go deep and are capable of accessing water down below. The Wild Woods house the Sleeping Root, once an evil tree that sought to infect and control all the Olvar of the region, it lies here waiting for the opportunity to grow and infect the world, once again. Easterling Realms The kingdoms of the East are many. Khamul's descendants run his kingdom's affairs, while many other kingdoms consider Sauron a God. Many of the Easterling realms have cults devoted to Morgoth (to which Sauron has portrayed himself as in the past). The Great Temple of Morgoth still resides here from the First Age after the Battle of Palisor, and rumors circulate that Fankil was in the service of Sauron, but fell during the War of the Elves and Sauron. Dark Lands With the disappearance of Ungoliant, the Dark Lands have transformed into a unique continent where anyone can set up. Legends state that Ungoliant consumed herself or Earendil hunted her down (which is unlikely given the stats and published manuscript)--another possible scenario is that she became trapped in the earth with the sinking of Numenor, due to Eru's intervention. Either way, Ungoliant has ceased to remain in the Dark Lands. Coastlines The Coastlines of the Dark Lands have been explored and used as a slave trading area by the Numenorians for hundreds of years. With the fall of Numenor, the slaves have revolted against their Numenorian masters and have managed to usurp power. Now the slaves have splintered into different tribes, but some rally under the banner of a warlord. The goal for all the tribes is to gain the technology of the Numenorians and find out how they came by such blessings. Wonder Woods After the coming of Ungoliant in the First Age, much of the life and indigenous population of the South Lands were destroyed. The South Lands are now known as the Dark Lands. Many of Ungoliant's prodigy have been destroyed by Ungoliant, those that could hide, have done so, but many of Ungoliant's children are dying out due to the recent increase in human population. Yellow Mountains Once a place of unique wonder--the Yellow Mountains have become a dark place. Supposedly, this is where Ungoliant resided after she fled Morgoth's vengeance. The Numenorians had made no contact with her, and still the rumors suggest that Ungoliant inevitably devoured herself, but who knows what lurks in the bowels of the earth, and there may be Nameless in the depths of these mountains as well. Presumably, Ungoliant retreated into the depths of the undergrounds to evade the Valar, in doing so she probably found a great food source in some of the Nameless, but when Numenor sank by Eru's will, she became trapped from the world above--thus she passed out of Arda's history as Morgoth had. Currently the Yellow Mountains are home to the "Dragon Gnomes" a race of Dwarfs that were enslaved and brought over by the King's Men to mine for resources, become sacrifices, or row ships. Since Numenor's fall, the Dwarfs that lived have made their homes in the Yellow Mountains and are continuing to shape and build inside the mountain range. Frozen Tundra Much of the Dark Lands have become separated. The greater portion of the frozen tundra is simply the home to Naikamil, a winged cold drake who preys on wallruses, seals, and penguins. Destruction Since the Fall of Numenor, Eru has destroyed and changed the Dark Lands. Ungoliant is irrevocably gone from Arda and the Dark Lands are now made up of islands and continents with the same landscapes. Survivors from the rebellions against the Numenorians remain and now these areas are filled with men, elves, dwarfs, and other slaves from all walks of life. Lost Isles of Beleriand Tol Himling Tol Himring is where Maglor is said to still wonder the shores. Whether this is true or not has been unfounded as he was never seen by the elves again. On this island is a garrison of Noldorian and Sindar adventurers that are headed by the mariners Erellont, Aerandir, and Falathar. The Noldor and Sinda currently hold this , area and manage the old fortress of Himling. They will answer Gil-Galad's summons and protect the borders of their island and Lindon if they need to. Tol Fuin Tol Fuin had been the sights of many evils. The taint from Sauron's reign in the forest of Taur-nu-Fuin have left evil creatures in it. The Numenorians have managed to settle here and established a whaling colony. Tol Morwen The sight at which Turin is buried the black blade known as Gurthang awaits to be reforged. Adhering to the prophecy of Dagor Dagorath, that this blade would be Morgoth's bane, powerful corrupted spirits haunt this island. Hurin, Turin, and Nienor all bore the curse of Morgoth and they all committed suicide. Their spirits can't find rest and bear Morgoth's curse; They will fight those that seek to disturb their graves for the black blade. Only fool hearty adventurers would come to this place to face the greatest of men and his children. New Lands The New Lands became established after the fall of Numenor and the removal of Aman from the world. The New Lands were eventually discovered by Numenorians who felt that these "New Lands" were the same as the old in that they would die naturally from death. Aside from this, the natives of this land had settled in F.A. 495, but suffered greatly after Eru remade the land in his image. Eru himself made these lands and put forth his power into them. Much life resides in abundance here ranging from differing types of flora and fauna. The New Lands were also once known as the Lands of the Sun. Since the sinking of Numenor, Aluin and his servants have abandoned the New Lands, and the Gates of Morning are no more. The indigenous people who migrated from the east during the First Age have been slowly recovering from the destruction and addition of these lands by Eru. The native survivors are all divided with some adhereing to the ways of the First Temple, some follow the ways of Aluin, and some follow their own path. Aman After the War of Wrath, many of the Elves have retired to Aman. Here the Valar still rule and try to act in accordance to Eru's will. Things intensified in this area when the King's Men under Ar-Pharazon invaded the Blessed Realm in hopes to gain immortality. The Valar under King Manwe sought Eru's thought, and Eru acted by sealing the Numenorians in the Caverns of Time and destroyed Numenor by sinking it into the ocean. Currently the Valar have removed Aman from the world and New Lands have appeared. The Valar are watching silently to see if they need to intervene again to help the world. With the return of the three messengers, this seems like a plausible outcome. Pelori The mighty mountains that house many powerful entities, the Pelori are still guarded by two powerful warrior spirits known as Makar and his sister Meássë. Together these two Maia, train with Tulkas--though once close to Morgoth, Morgoth's evil has shamed them and now they serve to only fight and defend Aman from all threats. Ilmarin Known as the "Mansions of Manwe and Varda." This is where the King and Queen of Aman sit. Ever devoted to Eru and his laws, Manwe and Varda are trying to fulfill God's will by removing Aman from the planet. The Valar have received instructions from Eru himself after dealing with Numenor. Halls of Mandos The Halls of Mandos is place where the dead go to be judged by Namo. His wife Vaire also resides here, weaving the history of Arda. Many beings that are destroyed in the conflicts of middle earth are sent here to be placed in holding cells, Void, or a path designed by Eru. When Namo leaves for war, Amnon, Pallando, and Gorgumoth maintain a vivid watch over the people/spirits of the world. Mansions of Aulë These mansions is where Aule trains and crafts. Ever the hardworking Valar, Aule iscurrently setting up a special hall for the Dwarfs that are judged by Namo. This is also the place where Curumo resides and continues to serve as the chieftain of Aule's people. Pastures of Yavanna These pastures is where Yavanna dwells. Often Aule, her sister, or brother/sister-in-law would come to visit the animals and creations of Yavanna. Here Yavanna is caretaker of all the Flora and Fauna of Aman. In Arda, as it is in Aman, the pastures hold all life that is, was, or has been in Arda. Aiwendil works here for Yavanna helping take care of the animals in the area. Woods of Oromë These Woods are owned by the master of the Hunt, Orome. Sitting atop Nahar, Orome roams these woods whenever he pleases and has time. His wife, Vana, attends the flowers here and will often depart to the pastures of her sister to put flowers there as well. Currently, Alatar maintains Orome's forest when the master of the hunt is away. Gardens of Lórien These gardens are where Irmo manages the dreams of all of Eru's children. Este also dwells in this region with her husband. Besides the many dreams of elves that exist here, there are many Great Glow Worms that live and thrive here. Olorin is known to be a dream weaver as well and frequents here often. Halls of Nienna The Halls of Nienna is where Nienna stays and bears the burdens of the world. She sorrows for those who have gone through atrocities and weeps for the destruction of the world. Olorin has often visited her and learned empathy for the children of Eru. Currently, Melian also resides here, lamenting her loss of Elwe. Valmar This is the most likely place Tulkas resides. Here Nessa will come and visit him but she will often go back and forth to the Woods of Orome. Tulkas trains his folk and many others to achieve their max potential as warriors of God. Eonwe is also present here and is not only the weapons master of Aman, but he is the best general as well. It is here that all of the Maia are poised for war against whatever threat comes their way. Gates of Night The Gates of Night, or more commonly known as the "Gates to the Void" is a special gateway on the planet of Arda that allows beings to step through into space. Its sister gate, the Gates of Morning, do the same thing on the Eastern side of the world. Morgoth has been cast through these "doors" and banned from stepping foot back into Arda, but his seeds of discord still affect the world for the coming ages until the end of the world. Category:Scenarios